User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Welcome to my talk page. falcon...? I'm'a not'a sure what you're'a talking about... I didn't have a Falcon in my command... SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 22:33, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Er..I think that RR, Rot, Donut, or 091 can answer those questions much better than I can. PS. Would you like me to create a Talk Archive Infobox for you? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:02, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Psst! I noticed you've gotten a bit confused about where we're suppose to go in KOBH, we aren't to relocate to the Falcon, but rather the ship (I think it was Covenant of some type) 091 crashed earlier in the story, we are fixing it at the moment! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:17, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Ok I have created an Archive box so just insert the image you want for it where it says . --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:40, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Your welcome.:) --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:47, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: GB Hey, I was wondering if I could create some of the Arctic IV Alliance buildings and add some info on the units for Halo: Galactic Battlegrounds. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:33, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Re: Questions. The "Project" page can be edited, but what were you planning on adding? I personally think that it should be a list of Fanon RPs, but that's me. You need to get approval for editing that page. However, the "fanon list" is exactly what you thought: All stories and RPs and text adventures on the site. Not, however, characters. Let me know if you have any other Q's. Since I'm the only active admin, I'm glad I could help. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 00:26, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: The Rise of Shield Yeah, sorry. I Like it. Its the best one I found. Anyway, I hadn't posted on WEA in a while, until today of course. But I wouldn't mind you not posting every day. Could you perhaps help me find others to join as well? Yes I know. Threa is an almost exact replica of earth.... Sure. I have links all over to go to Shields main page. Even on the RP page. The name is a link. I would love to help... But truthfully, I don't know how to do a RTS like this... Its new to me.... I don't fully understand how it works. I am used to playing computer RTS's not written ones... OK, yeah Im working on vehicles at the moment. Ill help you. Yes. The Sun Touched are pretty much exactly the same as the normal flood. They just have a new look and a few new additions.Kebath 'Holoree 23:27, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Oh sorry. I was just putting it in kinda like the Field and Fleet Commanders of Empire at war who offer bonus health and stuff to nearby allied units. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:38, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Ok. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:16, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Diremind Diremind is the gravemind of the Sun Touched. Yeah. He is a regular gravemind. Older and more intelligent. *Sorry, Im not used to it.Kebath 'Holoree 17:24, 5 October 2007 (UTC) **Well, I began thinking of a different rp including the Shield Corporation.Kebath 'Holoree 17:45, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Personal Sandbox How do you get your own PSB? in which? Yours? WEA? It was 601 Contempt Force * I mean Forge.Kebath 'Holoree 23:20, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Alright, im sry. ill help but can we use my image? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 19:50, 6 October 2007 (UTC) P.S How do you Delete an Article? Permission Granted Go ahead and edit the Project Page. The ship we are heading to is the... UNSC... Valiant Something-or-other... Look under my character list on the KOBH page. It's there. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 23:33, 6 October 2007 (UTC) I added every vehicle i wanted to be in my Battlefront game to the new one, hope its not too many --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:37, 7 October 2007 (UTC) "Great minds think alike" New RP I am coming up with a story line at the moment. But it is going to be located on The Second Ark. If you want to help you can. Kebath 'Holoree 23:34, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Alright, I can do that. Do you want a dual property on it to help?Kebath 'Holoree Sort of. I'm kind of thinking about a battle for control over the Ark.Kebath 'Holoree Halo: Battle for the Ark- link.Kebath 'Holoree The one who controls the Ark, Controls the galaxy.Kebath 'Holoree soz...new 2 fanon not sure if this is how ure meant 2 ask questions....how do join RP's? User:justanothergrunt INV INV (cont.) would you like to be a Moderator in Halo: War? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 18:56, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Well let's see. A single transport can hold 2,000 UNSC Army Troopers, 200 Light Vehicles, 100 Medium Vehicles, and 50 tanks plus it can travel through normal and slipspace, so I would say it would take all of the transports to pull the ship off of the ground. Unless it is a frigate or destroyer because then it would only take about 5 transports. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 19:57, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Ok. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:03, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Err....What ship class is it? PS. Don't ask why I took a while to get back to ya. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:40, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Ok. So it should take only 5 Transports. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:44, 8 October 2007 (UTC) An AI Its a Rampant UNSC AI that was shot into space and whenever it found a ship, it would infect it and "take over" and "absorb" all it's data until it turned completly black and the visual form faded to 1's and 0's. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 21:59, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks ofr the ideas. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:27, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Actually you are right. I like the name Eradiu (Which is a planet loyal to the Empire which you probably already know) from Star Wars. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:37, 8 October 2007 (UTC) GB Hey, I was wondering if I could put down some of the damage that UNSC units can inflict on enemies in Halo: Galactic Battlegrounds. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:35, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Galactic Battlegrounds What exactly is it? AJ 21:53, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Could I please do the part in Halo: GB on the amount of damage that UNSC units can do? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 00:03, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:32, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Maybe. I think Demakhis is planning a split but I am not sure. For now just keep them out until I can confirm a yes or no. I will notify you of when I do get a reply. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:22, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Monitor Colors I get them from a friend. If you want, I could have him work on some for you... What colors do you want?Kebath 'Holoree 20:49, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Ill give him the message. It may take some time to change the appearances though. But he'll do it. Kebath 'Holoree 21:03, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Well, maybe I screwed up on that little part. It was when I first started here though. But to let you know, hes not a installation monitor. He is a Tactical Containment Monitor. His primary function is not to run the installation, just to oversee the containment of the flood.Kebath 'Holoree 21:53, 13 October 2007 (UTC) 601 CF Might I ask why you had changed "Gamma" back to my original "Beta"? I thought you wanted me to keep the name from the Installation 03's history... Their might be after the 1 week gap, or the Lupin might acutal leave in a chapter soon to come. One thing though if the Lupins leave they will fight everyone and not have a alliance with the human --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 20:32, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Well going with Demkhis, if there was a split then the Nakai, Konako, Prowlers, Leapers, and Leviathans would go to the human side (as the nakai are very human-like and control all of those species). However since there is no split planned don't get your hopes up. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:36, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Hey LOMI who controls the Precursor --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:09, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo:Well Enough Alone Lordofmonsterisland yes I would like to join Halo:Well Enough Alone. I am new to this so I have a few questions first. Is there any special requirements or rules? How exactly do you contribute to the story? If I wanted to add a UNSC Force would there be any rules as to size,strength ect.? ShadowedSpider Hey i know someone your people can run into my ATHENIAN-000. FYI he is wearing what he is wearing in the picture on the page and in the crashed remains of a pelican but i can get him anywhere right now because he knows a secert --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:22, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Invitation to Halo: Well Enough Alone I accept your offer to me to join the RP gladly. But I have three questions before I start: 1. Are the Covenant Separatists allied with the UNSC? 2. Who are the Covenant Rebels? 3. What year is it in the RP? Matt-256 RE:Halo: Well Enough Alone Yeah, I read that. Just figuring out what to do. Anyway, I'd also like to mention that I made my AI interrupt her captor/protector. I was wondering if you were going to do something about that. Sharrakor 23:07, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Shortswor Starbomber Hey Lordofmonsterisland, can I use your shortsword starbomber for my squadron? Spartan 501 13:06, 16 October 2007 (UTC)